


Roses, Cake and a Featherduster

by Volavi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Nesting, OT3, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Roy and Jason start out as bossy alphas, alpha!roy, but Dick has them eating out of the palm of his hand by the end, but doesn't appear on screen, joydick, lightly proofread, omega!dick, sex is alluded to, we get slightly injured like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/pseuds/Volavi
Summary: Dick's resigned himself to going through his heat alone, but both Roy and Jason decide to surprise him with their presence. Too bad they didn't tell each other - or Dick - what they were planning. Can Roy and Jason stop antagonizing each other long enough to make everyone, especially Dick, happy?





	Roses, Cake and a Featherduster

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! While there's certainly sexually suggestive content, nothing more explicit than kissing happens in the fic. This is a light and hopefully humorous look at how Dick shows Jason and Roy that sometimes they need to get along to go along.

Dick knew who was at the door before he opened it, of course, but seeing Roy standing there in person still brings a flush to his face. He rubs the back of his neck and holds the door open wider. 

"Well, this is awkward, but come on in," he says.

Dick's blush darkens when Roy pulls the bouquet out from behind his back with a flourish. "For you. And what's awkward? Crap, do I have the wrong date?"

"No, no, your date is right. It's just that - well, come on in and you'll see."

Still holding the flowers in front of him, Roy enters the apartment as Dick closes and locks the door behind them. Dick sees the sudden tension in his shoulders before he hears Roy mutter, "Damn it Jason."

Dick doesn't even bother to stifle his sigh. "Go on, sit down. Thank you for the flowers - they're beautiful. Let me go put them in a vase. Don't kill each other until after I get back."

Not for the first time, Dick wishes his little apartment had an open plan kitchen. He'll just have to hope both of the two alphas behave themselves while he puts the flowers away. 

When Dick gets back to the living room, Roy and Jason are standing opposite each other on either end of the coffee table, hands conspicuously open, out of pockets, and empty. At least they're not making fists yet, but it's a close thing. He puts the vase down on the coffee table, next to the homemade green goddess dip Jason made.

Dick walks between them, extending both arms as he passes and thwaps them both across the backs of their necks. He chuckles at their exclamations of surprise and perches on the couch, exactly in the middle, and resists rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe away his burgeoning headache. "You two are friends. Sit down. Relax. Let's talk."

The two idiots glower at each other for a minute, but sit down as Dick asked. At least they still have enough sense to realize that picking a fight with each other would be counterproductive to their ultimate goals, even if neither one of them wanted to see the other achieve his goal. 

"Roy, thanks again for the bouquet. Can’t go wrong with roses, and you know I love blue."

Roy preens under the praise, even as Jason bristles. "Not bad, Harper. Not bad. But Dickie here is fucking Nightwing, not your sixteen year old prom date."

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman," Roy snaps.

"You've known Dick even longer than I have. You should know he's not a fan of following society's antiquated caste-norms."

"Jason, be nice. You didn't show up empty-handed either," Dick says.

Now it’s Jason’s turn to preen at the reminder. "That's right. Roy, would you like some homemade dip and chips? Maybe some nice fancy cheese?" He gestures at the plate next to the flowers. "Of course, if you're more into sweets, I made a chocolate cake. And there's a casserole in the fridge, but we're saving it for later. You know. When we're hungry. And tired. Because we've been building up an appetite. Working hard. You know what we mean."

"Yes, Jason. We all know what you mean. An eight year old would know what you mean," Dick sighs, this time not bothering to stop his impulse to rub his temples. 

"I just think Harper should see the cake."

Despite his headache, Dick smiles. "Yes, Roy. Go look at the cake in the kitchen. Jason made it himself. He wrote 'Happy Heat' on it in blue frosting."

Jason's chest puffs up even further. 

Roy looks like he wants to strangle something. "And you were teasing me about gender norms? You are such a stereotypical alpha, wanting to feed his omega up. How much more of a cliche can you get?"

Jason doesn't rise to the bait. He just crosses his arms smugly. "How many alphas actually cook the food themselves though?"

"You both need to chill, or I'll kick you both out, and have my heat on my own, like I planned in the first place."

The alphas stop glaring at each other to gape at Dick. 

"Yes, that's right. I don't need to deal with any of this macho posturing. That's what the world invented toys for. And, as a reminder, I didn't actually invite either of you here today. Now, you can both stay, but only if you behave."

"Yeah, Jason. Behave," Roy says, sounding just like the dad that he is. "I didn't arrange for Lian to spend a few days with Dinah and Ollie to get kicked out."

"Maybe you should behave, Roy. If you went to the trouble of finding babysitting for Lian, you should have at least texted Dick to see if he was available."

"You didn't check with me either, Jason!" Dick protests.

"Spur of the moment. I just thought I'd offer, since you mentioned the other night that you'd be alone."

"Heh. Chocolate cake, casserole, and homemade dip later - sure, it was a totally spur of the moment decision," Roy says. 

"I didn't know that I'd be able to wrap up my case this morning, but when it fell into my lap, I thought I'd take advantage."

“Take advantage, huh? Watch what you say, Jason.”

Dick wrinkles his nose. “Boys. Your alpha aggression stinks. Literally and figuratively.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, and Dick worries that he might have to physically intervene to stop the fight. Dick puts a bit of Nightwing in his voice as he repeats, “Boys!” and nods in satisfaction as both alphas relax and their scents calm slightly. Not many omegas would be able to stop an alpha fight so easily, and Dick takes a perverse kind of pride that he can. Not that he should have to.

“I’d like to remind both of you that I’m not ‘your omega’ and both of you are here on my sufferance. Which will be very short-lived if this kind of behaviour continues.”

“I hear ya, Dickie. Sorry,” Jason mumbles.

“Yeah, sorry man. I should know better,” Roy echoes. 

“That’s better. Now, come cuddle me while I finish up the case report. I want to get it done before I get too distracted later.”

“Yes, Dick,” they both say and move to either side of Dick. 

“How are you feeling? I could rub your shoulders while you work,” Roy offers. 

Not to be outdone, Jason immediately pipes up with, “I could give you a foot massage.”

“Both sound amazing, thanks,” Dick says. Maybe this will get them to shut up for five minutes. He grabs his laptop and gets to work. Roy has clever, magic archer hands and Jason must have read a reflexology book sometime. He relaxes under their ministrations and actually manages to get on a bit of a roll with his report.

Four minutes and thirty-nine seconds later, Roy has to break the fragile peace. He inhales sharply, not even trying to hide it. “How much longer do you have anyway?” He sniffs again as he tries to determine the answer for himself.

“Rude.” Dick elbows Roy in the diaphragm.

“About five hours, give or take,” Jason says. “Isn’t that right, Dickie?”

Dick elbows Jason in the gut with his other arm. “Jason is right.”

“Why’d you hit me, then?”

“Because you were rude too.” And before Roy can get too jealous, Dick explains, “Jason just has a freakishly good sense of smell. It doesn’t mean that he’s done this with me more times than you have.” The two of them narrow their eyes at each other over the top of Dick’s head. He doesn’t wish he was taller, usually - acrobats aren’t supposed to be tall - but if he was, he’d be able to block them from seeing each other. He knows they’re each counting up how many times they’ve shared his heat and wondering how that compared to the other man.

Alphas are such idiots. But maybe Dick has managed to buy himself a few more minutes of peace. 

“Yeah, Roy. I’m a sensitive alpha.”

“Shut up, Jason, no one asked you.”

Dick sighs. Or not.

“Okay, time to lay out some ground rules. I didn’t invite either of you here, but I was happy to see both of you. You’re both welcome to stay, but only if you stop pissing me off. You’ve slept with each other before, and you’re both slept with me, and I know neither of you are against the idea of threesomes in theory. So. We can try to make this work like the mature adults I know you both can be, or I’m kicking you both out and going back to my original plan. I’m very disappointed in what I’ve seen so far, and you’re making my box of toys seem much more appealing.”

Dick looks at Jason and Roy in turn and they appear to be suitably chastised. 

“So, do you think you can share? We can talk about specific preferences and hard no’s later - after I finish this report - but I’m done being your mediator. Now, acting like actual humans instead of giant knot-heads - does that sound like something you can do?”

The two alphas nod, not daring to make a sound.

Dick grins. Maybe alphas aren’t always idiots. 

“Back to the massage, Robbie?” Roy asks. “That is, if you still want one.”

“I do. I was enjoying it while it lasted.” And if that sentence was a little pointed, well, who can blame him? 

“I can still rub your feet, too,” Jason offers.

“Perfect. Now - let me work, because I seriously need to get this done before the main part hits.”

With the two boys no longer posturing at each other like bucks in spring, Dick is able to breeze through his writeup, and the massages take the edge off of the tension starting to coil its way through his body. Eventually, Roy stops the shoulder rub and leans back against the couch, arm around Dick’s shoulders, and gently tugs until Dick is snug against his side. Jason slides next to them and arranges Dick’s legs across his strong thighs, and Dick sighs in contentment. Finally, he’s getting the cuddling that he asked for. 

Dick’s always been tactile - a mix of nature and nurture, he’s sure. His parents were the same way, and his earliest memories were of their hugs, their gentle hands correcting his form or spotting him through a new move, their kisses. It was a need that had largely been unfilled once he moved into the Manor, and only got more intense in the day or two before his heats. Thanks to the miracle of modern pharmaceuticals, Dick only has to go through them once every six months or so, but suppressing them completely carried its own risks. He’d booked the next five days off from work and patrol - not that he couldn’t fight during a heat if he needed to, but it was uncomfortable and exhausting, kind of like working through a bad cold. A bad cold while also horny as a toad. 

While he had occasional friends-with-benefits arrangements with both Roy and Jason, there wasn’t any level of commitment. He’d mentioned to both Roy and Jason that, as he was currently single and didn’t feel like reconnecting with any exes, he was planning on riding this one out solo. He knew it was the middle of the school year for Lian and Jason had been neck-deep in a major case, so he hadn’t expected either one of them to show up. He hadn’t even asked. But the two of them showing up had a welcome surprise - as long as they could deal with the other’s presence. 

Dick finishes his work and slides the laptop away, allowing himself to fully relax into the warm bodies of the two alphas.

“You’ve both been very good and I think you should be rewarded.” He twists enough to plant a kiss on Roy’s lips, just enough tongue to hint of things to come, while squeezing Jason’s thigh to let him know it’ll be his turn next. Before Jason can grow too impatient, Dick turns back to him and repeats the process.

Not even bothering to hide his appreciation, Roy lets out a low whistle. “I think I have seen the error in my ways.”

Dick pulls away from Jason, chuckling. 

“What about you, little wing?”

“I’m also a reformed alpha.”

“Glad to hear it. More kissing.”

The three spend the next half hour trading increasingly passionate kisses on the couch, Dick enjoying the feeling of heat pooling in that spot between his hips. At his encouragement, Jason and Roy sometimes kiss each other while Dick watches, but most of the attention to directed towards his own lips. Dick can’t find it within himself to protest too much, as hot as watching the two of them makeout is.

When DIck is squirming in his jeans, and the tension in his gut and between his thighs is nearly unbearable, he pops off the couch and heads towards the bathroom. He’s full of energy and almost insatiable desire, and there are still things he needs to take care of before the first full-blown wave hits him. 

“Wait, where you going?” Jason says.

“Gotta nest now.”

“Oh, okay.” Jason stands up, ready to help. “Where do you keep your extra blankets and pillows?”

Roy groans. “That’s not what Dick means. He’s going to clean.”

Jason shoots confused looks between the other men. “What?”

“I noticed earlier that the grout in the shower is disgusting. I need to attack it with a toothbrush,” Dick says. “And then the kitchen counters need to be sanitized. And maybe I’ll have time to re-organize my sock drawer.”

“You say that like it’s supposed to explain everything. I’ve been around you before your heats, and you’ve never sanitized anything before.” Jason says sanitized like it’s a word in a foreign and unfamiliar language. Dick knows it’s more a reaction to the fact that it’s Dick sanitizing - Jason himself actually is a bit of a neat-freak in his own home. Dick doesn’t take offense - he knows he’s not the tidiest guy around usually, but before his heats, he gets the strongest urge to get his house in order. 

“Well, yeah. That was in the Manor. I never needed to take care of that kind of thing with Alfred is around, but he’s not here.”

Roy sighs. “You should have seen Dick when he lived in the Titans Tower during pre-heat. What a nightmare. He would start cleaning days before, moving furniture, bleaching the coffee pot. God.” 

Jason throws up his hands. “Fine. If you have to clean, we might as well help. Where do you keep your supplies, Goldie?”

Dick grins in triumph. “You’ll find everything you need in the hall closet. Roy, I know you look good with a feather duster in your hand. Jason, want to mop or vacuum? I’ve got some grout to tackle.”

As he heads towards the bathroom, he hears Jason hiss to Roy, “Why didn’t you warn me, man? I thought we were bros.”

After the initial grumbling, Jason and Roy pitch in enthusiastically. Dick doesn’t really care if it’s out of a genuine desire to please him or just to get the cleaning out of the way quickly so they can get back to the fun stuff. He definitely appreciates the help, but he can’t ignore his strong instinct to get everything clean and fresh before his heat starts, and he only has a few hours left. Dick would have cleaned with or without them. But with them is better - after all, they’re part of the reason he’s running behind schedule. As soon as they finish one job, they come to him asking for another, and Dick has plenty for them to do. 

After a couple of hours, the apartment looks Alfred-worthy, and Dick even got to sort his sock drawer. 

“We’ve been so good, Dick,” Roy whines. “Do we get another reward?”

Jason nods agreement. 

Dick crosses his arms and surveys the sparkling apartment and the two tired, sweaty alphas, a small frown on his face.

Jason and Roy try to hide their apprehension. Dick waits a few more moments, pretending to consider. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Anyone want cake?”

Roy whoops in delight and even Jason cracks a small, proud smile.

As Dick slices the cake, Roy shoulder-checks Jason. “Can’t believe you actually wrote ‘Happy Heat’ on it. What were you thinking?”

Jason glowers. “Shut up, asshole. It’s for Dick, and he likes it. Dontcha, Dickie?”

Dick, afraid they’re about to start bickering again, states “I love it,” firmly. 

Realizing his misstep, Roy says, “I meant, it looks delicious, and if Dick likes the message, that’s what matters.”

Jason mutters, “You’re just jealous you don’t know how to bake,” but there’s no bite to his tone. 

The cake tastes as delicious as it looks, and Dick thinks how proud he is of both of them.

“So how are you feeling, Dick?” Jason asks, and Dick is too content to take offensive at Jason’s nose twitching or Roy’s glance at the clock.

“Not long now - an hour, maybe a bit less.” He is starting to feel the first ribbons of fever, of need, but it’s easily managed. 

“What do you want to do now, then?” Roy asks.

“Well, there are a few more things that need to be cleaned.” He forces himself not to smile as they fight back their groans. He points a finger at himself then Roy and Jason. “I’m talking about us. All good alphas get to shower. With me.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Roy says.

Dick leads the way to the freshly gleaming bathroom, taking a moment to admire how white and pristine the grout lines are, before turning to see his two partners hovering a respectful distance away by the door. Dick cocks a hip and raises an eyebrow. He pulls of his own shirt, gratified as their eyes take in his torso. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in and get naked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leap_of_faith for the cheerleading!
> 
> Find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/volaviwrites. Come say hi and we can talk about how much we love Dick.


End file.
